<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come As You Are by MeddowsKingRat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649256">Come As You Are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeddowsKingRat/pseuds/MeddowsKingRat'>MeddowsKingRat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blowjobs, Brian is filthy, Come Eating, Face-Fucking, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Roger has a thing for being called baby, Rogers a horny bastard, Soft Boys, Underwear Kink, but theyre soft, handjobs, if it’s considered that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeddowsKingRat/pseuds/MeddowsKingRat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger nuzzled contently to Brian’s chest on his  small bed, hands gripping his t shirt and attempting to get himself impossibly closer to the taller man, shifting and plastering himself to his front, tangling their legs together. Brian ran his hand up and down Roger’s back, enjoying his little sighs and the smell of him on his bedsheets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come As You Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My writing isn’t very good but I have a few stories just sitting around that I wrote months ago and want to get it over with and post em. If there’s any grammatical errors sorry not sorry I didn’t go over it again haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday morning, Roger’s dorm room. Brian had spent the night over as he found himself doing almost every night these days. Roger had his small room to himself, it wasn’t much, but for a college dorm it was decent. A small bed sat in the corner along with his desk, a shelf, a tiny mini fridge, his closet (consisting partially of Brian’s clothes he had now stolen) and a door to his bleak little bathroom. Occasionally, they’d hang out at Brian’s dorm 2 floors down, but he had a roommate who was home a lot of the time and didn’t want to bother him, besides, they liked the privacy they had here. </p><p>Roger nuzzled contently to Brian’s chest on his  small bed, hands gripping his t shirt and attempting to get himself impossibly closer to the taller man, shifting and plastering himself to his front, tangling their legs together. Brian ran his hand up and down Roger’s back, enjoying his little sighs and the smell of him on his bedsheets.</p><p>“..Love you...” Roger lazily murmured as he softly rubbed his cheek against Brian’s chest.</p><p>Brian made a small hum of amusement to Rogers determination, also possibly to Roger’s hardness pressing onto Brian’s thigh through his thin briefs. </p><p>He pressed a kiss to the top of Roger’s head, hugging him closer. Roger noticed his acknowledgment. </p><p>“You’re warm.” He rasped.</p><p>“You’re hard.” Brian replied simply. </p><p>Roger tilted his head up to look at Brian.</p><p>“What’s new?” He grinned sleepily.</p><p>Brian chuckled at that.</p><p>“If my hard-on is bothering you I highly suggest you do something about it, I have some ideas in mind you know.” Roger said playfully.</p><p>“God.” Brian rolled his eyes and trailed his hand down his back and gripped Roger’s ass, squeezing.</p><p>“Love you too” he leaned forward to press a wet kiss to Brian’s throat.</p><p>“Little minx”</p><p>“M’hard, you’re no fun”</p><p>“You’re a twink and a minx” </p><p>“Hey! I am not a twink! I’m very well fit. I’d top you any day” He shot back dramatically defensively.</p><p>“Sorry Roggie.” He said patting Roger’s ass jokingly. </p><p>“You knew me back in highschool, May.” He flirted, cupping Brians face with his hand. He well did, Brian knew Roger very well.</p><p>“Oh I did, but this isn’t highschool.”</p><p>“Well, Brian, I’ll have to remind you that allllll the wome-”</p><p>Roger’s stomach growled loudly. Brian couldn’t surpress his chuckle.</p><p>“Hey, not funny anymore. This big buff man needs some food.” </p><p>Brian laughed again. </p><p>The blonde peeled himself off of Brian and stood up next to the bed. Brian missed his warmth immediately. Roger stretched contently, wearing nothing but a pair of socks and tight briefs, that was the way he liked them apparently, and Brian wouldn’t dare complain. Bleached hair disheveled and cheeks ruddy, he padded away to grab some random bowl and spoon he found in the sink, grabbing his box of cereal and a small carton of milk from the fridge, making himself a bowl.  </p><p>“Care to join me?” Roger sat on the floor, shovelling his cereal into his mouth</p><p>“I’ll pass, your taste in cereal comprises of pure sugar” </p><p>Brian stretched on the warm bed before standing up, shaking his fingers through his tousled mess of curls, making his way to Roger and patting his head, scratching his scalp.</p><p>“Am I a dog?” Roger laughed with his mouth full, a bit of milk dripped down his chin tilting his head up to look at Brian.</p><p>“You’re pretty.”</p><p>Roger blushed slightly.</p><p>Brian made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and probably have a piss while Roger finished his cereal, downing a glass off water before jumping back into bed. </p><p>He was still hard in his briefs, Impatient for Brian to return and fix his little problem for him he palmed himself through his underwear briefly staring at the half open bathroom door. He huffed and shoved his hand down his knickers, toying with the head of his cock. </p><p>He bit his lip slightly, he felt naughty knowing Brian would see him touching himself. He wrapped his hand around himself, stroking oh so slowly. </p><p>Brian emerged from the bathroom, eyeing Roger on the bed and cocking an eyebrow. Roger’s hand sped up slightly as he stared Brian in the eyes, his cheeks flushing. Brian shut the door behind him and leaned his back against it, crossing his arms.</p><p>“What do we have here? Is my baby doing naughty things? </p><p>Roger whimpered at the name. He took his hand out of his knickers and squeezed his legs together.</p><p>Brian made his way to the bed, towering over Roger and eyeing his small body. His hard cock straining in his briefs and his pale skin flushing. Brian ran his hand over Roger’s bare thighs, Roger looking up at him.</p><p>“God you’re so beautiful” </p><p>Roger, not in the mood for sappy talk, grabbed Brian‘s wrist, lifted his hand off his thigh and pressed it down on his bulging crotch instead. Brian hummed. </p><p>“That for me baby boy?”</p><p>He ran his fingertips over his length before cruelly rubbing the head through the fabric, making Roger lift his hips up slightly to try and get more pressure. </p><p>“Brian..” </p><p>Brian grinned and retracted his hand, climbing onto the bed </p><p>Roger sat up as Brian leaned back against the headboard, Brian put his both his arms underneath Roger’s armpits and pulled his body flush to his chest sat in between Brian’s legs. Roger’s back pressed against Brian’s chest and his thighs cradled by Brian’s. </p><p>Roger leaned his head back on Brian’s shoulder, craning his head to look behind him, looking him in the eyes before Brian leaned to connect their lips, they kissed slow and soft. Roger’s head turned in an awkward angle but he made it work. Brian’s hands now roaming Roger’s body, he brushed over the blondes nipples, feeling the younger man gasp softly into the kiss. </p><p>His hands traveled across his chest, teasing the skin and playing with his nipples, fingers stroking across his chest almost petting him like a sated cat. Roger closed his eyes and let out embarrassing closed mouth moans at the attention.</p><p>He had always quite liked his chest being played with but had always felt a bit ashamed about it since he wasn’t a woman with breasts or anything, he just had deliciously sensitive nipples. </p><p>“Mm, feel good?”</p><p>“Shut up”</p><p>He brought his hands up behind him, tangling them into Brians curly locks and pulling his head further down to deepen their kiss. One of the guitarists hands made their way to the waistband of Rogers tight briefs, pulling it back before releasing it, letting the garter snap back against his skin. </p><p>Brian continued to rub the throbbing prick through his underwear, letting his long fingers trace and prod at his junk, rubbing his palm over him. leaving Roger breathless and with a moist patch dampening the front of his underwear. He felt pretty and dirty, with Brian embracing him like this, kissing him and teasing him and getting him achingly hard. His sock clad toes curled as warm arousal blanketed his flushing body.</p><p>“Mmmh, I’m gonna cream my pants if you keep that up, m’so fucking horny” he said pulling away and letting his hands fall from his hair. </p><p>Brian let out a soft syrupy laugh into the crook of Rogers neck, hot breaths teasing his skin before planting his lips and sucking a dark mark just below Rogers jaw on the side of his pale neck. </p><p>“Fuck..” he sighed</p><p>“You like that don’t you? Knowing that everyone at school will see this mark and know what naughty things you’ve been up to, hm?”</p><p>Roger weakly nodded, eyes closed. </p><p>“Words, baby.” </p><p>“Yes Brian..” </p><p>Brian made a sound of contentment into the juncture of his boyfriends neck.</p><p>“God..fuck, Ah-not too many marks Bri. My parents, this weekend” he pleaded softly. Not wanting to have to wear a turtleneck when he plans to visit his parents in a few days.</p><p>Brian hummed in acknowledgement as his hand traced at Rogers nipple again. </p><p>Roger moaned softly, hips bucking into Brians now still hand on his junk.</p><p>“How pretty you are, just for me” </p><p>“Yours.” Roger said, voice shaky and cheeks impossibly flushed. </p><p>“Mine.” Brian replied sternly before sucking another mark at the skin behind his ear that couldn’t be seen, feeling the younger man hum in pleasure. He sucked and bit hard, pulling off and admiring his doing, dark crimson, that would turn a luscious shade of purple.</p><p>He pulled Rogers swollen cock out of his briefs, not bothering to take them off. He pumped him a few times before bringing his hand up to Rogers mouth, fingers tracing at Rogers lips. He hummed into Rogers hair as he pushed his finger inside his mouth, feeling Roger groan around it and suck on it, swirling his tongue around the digit. </p><p>“Good boy. Get them nice and wet.” He whispered, adding another two fingers into his mouth. </p><p>When he deemed his fingers wet enough, he put his palm in front of Rogers face.</p><p>“Lick. Then spit.”</p><p>Roger did as he was told, licking and sputtering out whatever remaining saliva he had weakly onto Brian’s palm.</p><p>Brian brought his hand to his own face, spitting his own saliva onto it generously before finally wrapping his hand around Roger, getting his length slick. </p><p>“Fuck, oh Brian” Roger said breathlessly, rolling his hips up into Brian’s slick dripping hand, chasing his pleasure. The older man kissed at his neck, Roger panting hotly as Brian jerked him off. The silent room filled with wet lewd sounds and Roger’s heavy breathing.</p><p>“More, want.. could you- talk..” </p><p>Brian grinned and sped up his movements, Rogers breathing quickened as he leaned his head back on Brian’s shoulder and continuously thrust his hips up into the hand.</p><p>“Yeah? Want me to tell you how filthy you are?God you’re always so needy. Begging for me to fuck you senseless in the backseat of the van after our gig the other day, right there in the parking lot. Couldn’t wait till we got home. Or maybe that wasn’t it? Maybe you wanted someone to see you, face pressed against the window getting fucked in the backseat of your boyfriends car like a teenage girl.” He growled. Roger groaned at Brian’s dirty words. </p><p>“Brian, can I- cum.” He arched up into Brians hand. </p><p>“Please let me cum, Brian please.” He gasped, babbling. </p><p>Brian growled into his neck and sped up his hand. He toyed with Rogers nipple with his other hand, earning a dreamy moan from Roger. Arousal swirled madly in his chest, utterly high off the heat pooled in his lungs and abdomen.</p><p>“Go ahead, come all over yourself, come for me.” </p><p>Roger panted, he arched up again, rutting and thrusting up shamelessly into Brians hand, a whimper of a noise was ripped from his throat as his orgasm crashed through him. He came on his stomach and on Brian’s hand, slumping back onto the taller man as he tugged his cock through his climax. When Brian milked every last drop and he was starting to feel oversensitive he moaned. Tangling his hands through Brians hair again and pulling him into a short kiss, he could feel the other mans erection through his soft shorts. </p><p>Brians fingers ran through Rogers cum on his stomach and brought them to the blonde boys mouth. Roger instinctively opened his mouth and took what Brian gave him. Sucking on the fingers and cleaning himself up. To be honest, he wasn’t the fondest of eating his own semen, but Brian had always got really turned on by it, especially feeding it to him after he finishes. Seeing Brian so animalistically turned on by it turned Roger on, so he’d do it even when Brian hadn’t asked beforehand. </p><p>“Good boy, that’s it.” He praised syrupy as he eagerly fed Roger, the boy hummed while sucking on his fingers. </p><p>When Brian deemed himself satisfied, he tucked Roger back into his briefs. </p><p>Roger rocked back against Brian’s hold, pressing a kiss to his chin and feeling the other mans semi pressing onto his backside.</p><p>“Mmmm.. D’you want me to get you off?” He asked almost innocently.</p><p>“S’fine, just wanna take care of you.” He smiled.</p><p>Roger didn’t take that as an answer.</p><p>The smaller man crawled from Brians hold and slid off the bed, getting on his knees on the floor beside him</p><p>“Want you to come on me.” He says, sounding fucked out. </p><p>Brian grinned and sat up on the edge of the bed, in front of Roger. One hand making its way through Rogers blonde locks. </p><p>“Are you sure? I promise I’m fine baby boy.”</p><p>“Yeah.. I want it..” he almost moans out</p><p>Brian hums in response, easing his length out of his joggers.</p><p>“So pretty on your knees for me.” He grunted out, stroking himself.</p><p>Roger nodded, leaning back against the hand in his hair. </p><p>“Fuck, you want me to come all over your pretty face or stuff my cock down your tight little throat and force you to swallow my load?” </p><p>Rogers eyes shot up to meet Brian’s at the sudden option. Though he originally asked for Brian to come on him, Brian’s cock down this throat was too good of an offer to deny. Some other time he thought. </p><p>He stuck his tongue out for Brian. Brian let out a soft laugh as he jerked himself off quickly.</p><p>“Knew you’d pick that.” </p><p>Brian stood up now, hand still in Rogers hair, he pulled tightly on his blonde locks, forcing his head back and keeping him still with a tight grip. </p><p>“You love it when I come down your throat or in your tight little ass. A little cum whore is what you are Roger.” Brians hand sped up dangerously quickly now.</p><p>Roger whimpered again. Licking his lips and waiting for what felt like a reward </p><p>“C’mon” He had a little grin on his lips.</p><p>“Fuck, Roger.” Brian said before he yanked Roger’s head back again, shoving his cock into his mouth making him sputter and pushed it to the back of his mouth, hitting his throat, inhaling sharply as he came. He held Rogers head still with his hand pulling his hair hard, pushing his skull against him and not allowing him to breathe as his semen shot into Rogers throat. Roger coughed around his length, the feeling of being used by Brian like this intoxicating him. Brian pulled back a little and fucked into Rogers throat a few times, chasing the last bits of his orgasm as Roger gurgled and his eyes went red rimmed with the beginnings of tears, saliva and cum dribbling out of his mouth.</p><p>“Ah fuck, good boy, so fucking good.” He praised  through closed eyes as Roger softly choked and moaned around his cock.</p><p>He pulled Roger by his hair off of his length and watched as the boy heaved and inhaled, leaning his head on Brian’s thigh and trying to catch his breath, coughing a little bit. Brian took this time to catch his breath too.</p><p>Roger looked up and grinned madly, cum that he couldn’t swallow on his wet lips that he happily licked before pushing Brian’s hips so he fell back onto the bed, Roger crawling on top of him. </p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“Jesus Christ, you’re so fucking hot” Brian panted out</p><p>“I know, but thank you Bri. You’re not bad yourself.”</p><p>“Shut up”</p><p>Roger shifted so he was laying on his side, Brian on his back with the smaller mans arm draped across his chest.</p><p>“You know Brian, for a prude I’ll never get over how fucking filthy you are in bed.” </p><p>“Shut up” </p><p>“Brian Harold May, you have the dirtiest mouth on this planet. It’s fucking ridiculous”</p><p>“Says you” </p><p>Brian then cupped his face and brought him into a much needed kiss. Soft and sweet, but still sucking on Rogers bottom lip when he got the chance to. </p><p>“Love you Brimi ” </p><p>“Mm, love you too”</p><p>Roger grabbed Brian’s hand and stood up, attempting to pull the other man along with him.</p><p>“Have to shower.” He quickly glanced up to the clock on the wall.</p><p>“I have class in an hour, join me? Pretty please?” </p><p>Brian couldn’t resist. </p><p>He stood up and removed his remaining clothes, throwing them mindlessly onto the bed. He followed Roger, giving his ass another swat from behind him, making him jump and turn around. </p><p>“Hey! Save that for tonight!” He teased. He wrapped his arms around Brians neck and tiptoed, pecking him on the lips. </p><p>“Cmon, I need to wash my hair” Roger keened as he pulled Brian into his bathroom, holding his hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>